


On Your Knees

by centreoftheselights



Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aftercare, Agender Virgil Sanders, Alpha Roman Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Beta Virgil Sanders, Blow Jobs, Discovering a kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Genderfluid Roman Sanders, Handcuffs, Height Differences, Human Furniture, Kissing, Kneeling, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Praise Kink, Non-Binary Roman Sanders, Non-Binary Virgil Sanders, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obedience, Objectification Kink, Possessiveness, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protectiveness, Role Reversal, Safewords, Scenting, Subspace, Wall Sex, acrobatic sex, facesitting, loving relationship, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Alternate title is: five times virgil told roman to kneel (and one time roman told virgil to)





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I finally settled on some actual appearance headcanons for this universe and realised that Roman is Tol and Virgil is Tiny (6'6 and 5'2 respectively), and the height difference spun rapidly out of control from there.
> 
> If you're new to this AU all you need to know is that Virgil is an agender beta (they/them pronouns) and Roman is a genderfluid alpha (he/him or she/her).

**1**

“You are _ridiculously_ tall, fucking hell –”

Virgil stood in front of Roman, hands on their hips, frowning up at him like he was a problem to be solved.

Or, more accurately, like their sixteen-inch height difference was.

“Regretting dating an alpha?” Roman teased.

“No-one _needs_ to be more than six feet, it's just showing off – how am I supposed to kiss you like this?”

“Climb on a table?”

“Not good enough.”

Virgil put their hands lightly on Roman's chest, pushing him backwards a couple of steps, until he bumped up against the wall. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.

“See,” Virgil said, “I was going to push you up against this wall and make out with you, but there isn't a table nearby, so…”

Virgil's teasing smile, with just a hint of danger, was making Roman feel light-headed. Probably cause all his blood was now busy elsewhere.

“You just need to get on my level, darling,” he replied, biting his lip.

Virgil's gaze darkened.

“Or you need to get on mine.” They grinned, a flash of teeth that made Roman's breath catch. “How about you get on your knees?”

“W–what?” Roman asked, flushing scarlet at how his legs suddenly felt shaky under him, how much his body wanted to do exactly what Virgil said.

“It's just a suggestion,” Virgil said lightly, tracing a hand slowly up Roman's chest. “You don't have to. But it would definitely make it easier for me…”

“I… uh. Sure.”

Virgil didn't move a muscle as Roman slowly sank to the floor. Even kneeling, his eyes were about level with Virgil's chin – unsurprising, given that there was almost a foot and a half difference between them while standing.

Looking up at Virgil instead of down felt strange. They looked more intimidating from this angle, their trademark dark makeup more prominent.

“Better?” Roman asked, trying to ignore how dry his throat suddenly felt.

“Much.”

Virgil threaded their hand into Roman's hair, tilting his head back for a kiss, and oh, that was a strange but very pleasant sensation. Virgil crowded forwards, pulling their bodies flush against each other, and Roman's arms tangled around their waist, clinging desperately to them as their lips met with burning heat.

“Mmm –” Roman broke apart with a gasp. “Was this all an excuse to get me on my knees for you?”

“Maybe.” Virgil smirked. “Is that a problem?”

Roman swallowed, hard.

“No. Not at all.”

 

**2**

“How do I look?”

Roman strode into the living room and gave a twirl in front of his three mates, who were assembled on various sofas. He was wearing a fairly restrained (for Roman) red satin shirt and black dress pants, and his long waves of hair had been wrangled into a neat bun.

“Perfectly acceptable,” Logan said, looking up from his book, while Patton put down his knitting and burst into spontaneous applause. Virgil, who was currently cocooned within their favourite hoodie and two large blankets, pulled one earbud out of their ear, and gave Roman a thumbs up.

“Good, good!” Roman clapped his hands together, pacing back and forth nervously. “I should get going. The auditions start in half an hour, but it's best to be early, right? Only, how early is too early? I –”

“Princey!” Virgil interrupted. “Breathe. You're going to ace it, okay. C'mere.”

They waved Roman over, and then took his hand, tugging on it sheepishly.

“I'm. Uh. Gonna need you to kneel down or something.”

Roman knelt in front of the couch, and Virgil put their hand on his chest.

“Deep breaths. In… and out… I know you've seen me do it enough times… There you go.”

Roman smiled, sheepishly, and leaned into the hand that Virgil stroked along his cheek.

“Thank you, love.”

“You've been rehearsing for weeks. You're ready for your audition, except for one last thing.”

“What's that?”

Virgil smiled softly, and leaned forward to press their lips to Roman's cheek.

“Kisses for good luck,” they explained. “Break a leg, Roman.”

By the time they pulled back, Patton was already there, pressing a kiss to Roman's other side, and then Logan had his arms wrapped around Roman's shoulders, dropping a kiss against Roman's forehead.

And Roman knew, no matter how the audition went, he was still the luckiest alpha in the world.

 

**3**

“My, my, my, what have we here?”

Roman blinked at his love, who was watching him from the far end of the corridor, arms folded.

“Vee?” he asked.

Virgil shook their head.

“That's not my name right now.”

Roman lowered his gaze automatically.

“… Dom?” he asked, nervous even though he hadn't yet been told not to talk.

“Good boy,” Virgil purred, and Roman's heart stuttered in his chest. “Get on your knees for me?”

Roman's knees hit the floor.

Virgil strode towards Roman slowly, but Roman didn't watch. He kept his eyes on the floor until Virgil grabbed his chin, pulling his head up to meet their gaze.

“My handsome prince,” Virgil said. “You've been working so hard. I thought you might need a break. And I know that what my handsome prince loves most… is being _used_. Open your mouth for me?”

Roman opened wide, and Virgil pressed something into his mouth, the ring of the spider gag tasting of silicone behind his teeth, forcing his mouth open obscenely wise. Virgil secured the straps, and then pulled something else out of his pocket. A set of bells.

“These are your safesign,” they said seriously. “Shake once for green, three times for yellow. Drop the bells for red. Understand?”

Roman held up one finger – their usual sign for “green” – and nodded as well for good measure. Bells meant his hands were going to be unavailable, which meant –

“Good. I'll hold them until you get your shirt off. Then these go on.”

Virgil smiled slowly as he held up a pair of metal handcuffs.

Roman scrambled to start unbuttoning his shirt.

“Don't worry my prince, you get to relax today. All you have to think about is our pleasure, letting us use your mouth and your cock however we see fit. And if you're very good and get us all off at least once, we might eventually let you come…”

Roman moaned, already drooling around the gag in his mouth. He was already hard, his erection trapped uncomfortably inside his jeans, the slight edge of pain only reinforcing the floaty feeling of subspace that was quickly welling up inside him.

Roman dragged his shirt off his sleeves, throwing it to the ground without bothering to look where. Virgil moved behind him, pressing the bells into his hand and pulling his wrists together to cuff them.

“Congratulations on getting the part, love,” they murmured into his ear as the cuffs clicked tight around Roman's wrists. “I hope you enjoy this little celebration we planned for you.”

Roman shook the bells once, firmly, and Virgil laughed softly against his ear, the sound sending waves of heat writhing in Roman's guts.

“Hurry up! You don't want to keep us waiting.” Virgil started striding off down the corridor, before turning back with an evil smile. “And don't forget. My prince _stays_ on his knees.”

Roman started to crawl after him, jeans scraping along the floorboards, another moan escaping him at the thought of the pleasure this scene promised to bring.

 

**4**

“Coming up.”

Those words were all the warning Roman got, before Virgil jumped upwards, wrapping their legs around Roman's waist and hanging their arms off her neck, firmly expecting her to catch them. Which she _did_ , greeting Virgil's enthusiasm with a kiss.

What Virgil wasn't expecting was to be hoisted even higher.

“Uh, Ro –”

“Yes, love?” Roman asked, as she pulled Virgil's legs up until they were wrapped just under her shoulders.

“This is not kissing height.” Virgil complained.

“Bold of you to assume that your face was the part I was planning on kissing,” Roman shot back. “Want to sit on my face?”

“ _Not while you're stood up!_ ” Virgil sounded scandalised.

“Why not?” Roman teased. She nuzzled at Virgil's waistband with her nose until a strip of skin was showing, and then pressed an open mouthed kiss against their skin. “Hook your legs over my shoulders. You know I can hold your weight.”

“Nope, nuh-uh, no way.” Virgil was clinging to Roman's head with both arms like a cat holding onto a tree branch with its claws, and their voice squeaked a little as they said: “Too. High.”

“Sorry.” Roman stopped, and immediately lowered Virgil lightly back down to the ground. “Are you okay?”

“I… Of all the ridiculous ideas…” Virgil shook their head a little, seeming dazed. “You. Come.”

They grabbed Roman by the hand, and led her up the stairs into the bedroom, then pointed to a spot in the corner.

“Kneel,” they said.

Roman frowned, a little confused. Virgil wouldn't start a scene when they were flustered like this, so what were they planning? But she got to her knees anyway. She trusted Virgil, and they wouldn't ask unless they had something in mind they thought she'd like.

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Virgil muttered, before shimmying their boxers off from under their long skirt.

“Oh my _goodness_ ,” Roman said slowly.

“Don't,” Virgil grumbled.

“Score one for ridiculous sex ideas!”

“We are never telling Logan about this.”

Roman offered her hand.

“My darling Virgil,” she said grandly. “Would you do me the honour of sitting on my face?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Virgil complained, hooking their leg over Roman's shoulder and bracing their hands against the walls.

“ _Gladly_.”

Roman smirked as she kissed her way slowly up Virgil's thigh and licked slow and deliberate along their cock, feeling oh-so-smug as they slowly forgot their fear and buried both hands in her hair, writhing desperately against the wall as they came apart in Roman's arms.

 

**5**

“Hey Princess, can you come in here a minute?”

“What's up, my beautiful nightmare?”

Virgil beckoned Roman over to where they were standing by the kitchen counter. When she was stood in front of them, they quirked their head to the side, and smirked in that way that always sent shivers down Roman's spine.

“Get on the floor for me?”

Roman knelt quickly, not sure what was happening but already excited.

Virgil leant down, to say in her ear: “Hands and knees.”

Roman was quick to obey.

Roman held her breath for a moment, trying to anticipate what might come next –

But none of the situations racing through her mind included the pressure of Virgil's foot, planted firmly in the centre of her back. Or the second foot that joined it, as Virgil stepped up lightly to stand on her.

Roman tried to hold perfectly still. Virgil's weight wobbled for a moment, shifting – and then they jumped lightly down.

“A-ha!” they said. “The chocolate peanut butter is mine!”

Roman stayed absolutely still, not quite comprehending what had just happened.

“Logan can suck it, trying to hide the jar from me on the top shelf! I – Roman?”

There were a few seconds of silence, and then Virgil moved in front of Roman's head, kneeling on the floor next to her.

“Are you okay, Princess?”

Roman blinked a few times, trying to set her head back in order, but somehow her brain felt like it had been tipped up and shaken. She sat back up onto her knees, feeling stiff and unsteady.

“I…”

“Oh.” Virgil cupped her face with one hand. “I'm sorry, Roman. I was only messing around with you, I didn't mean to make you feel bad.”

Roman shook her head slowly.

“No you don't feel bad?” Virgil bit their lip for a moment, and then their eyes went wide. “Oh. Oh. Did you enjoy that, honey?”

Roman nodded, her cheeks flushing red at the admission.

“I'm…” Her voice felt cracked and weak. “I'm a little floaty.”

“You think you can manage to sit in one of the chairs for me?”

With Virgil's help, Roman staggered into a seat. Virgil pressed a flurry of kisses to her forehead and started boiling the kettle for some jasmine tea, before wrapping their arm around her shoulder again.

“You coming back to yourself yet, love?” they asked softly.

“Yeah,” Roman said, burying her face against Virgil's chest. “Sorry, I –”

“Don't apologise. It was my fault,” they said quickly. “And learning something new about yourself isn't a bad thing. Do you want to talk about it?”

Roman tapped on the table a couple of times.

“Not… not yet.”

“Okay.” Virgil nuzzled their face against her hair, the soft, sweet scent of them soothing something in Roman's chest. “Shall I add 'Human Furniture' to the agenda next time we're planning a scene?”

“… Yes please,” Roman said softly.

“Oh, I think we can have fun with that.”

Virgil ran their fingers through Roman's hair one last time, then went to move away, but Roman clung to them instead.

“Ro…” They complained. “I can't make tea if you won't let go of me.”

“Tea can wait,” Roman said grumpily. “You owe me.”

“… Fair,” Virgil admitted. “Okay. Tea can wait.”

 

**+1**

Virgil fumbled with the keys, pushing the door open as quietly as they could.

It was three days into Roman's heat – past the worst, but also the point where they started to run low on supplies. Virgil had slipped out the house while Roman was thoroughly distracted with Logan and Patton, in order to run to the corner shop and get some essentials: bread, milk, eggs, lube.

They were very relieved to be back. Their skin felt tight and itchy, over-heated under their clothes, and they felt twitchy every minute they were away from their mates, panic bubbling under their skin ready for the slightest excuse to break free. But most importantly, they didn't want Roman to miss them. He was always more possessive during his heats, and this one had been particularly intense. Virgil was glad he hadn't noticed their absence.

… Or so he thought, until he walked into the front room and almost slammed straight into Roman's chest.

“Beta,” Roman said, in a voice so low it was almost a growl. It made a part of Virgil want to buckle at the knees, tip their throat back and beg for forgiveness.

That part could _shut the fuck up_.

“Alpha,” they replied, wearing their best unimpressed expression.

“You went _out_ ,” Roman said, whining a little on the last word. He stepped forward, seeming strangely hesitant. Six and a half foot of chiselled muscle – currently on full display, as Roman was completely nude – and he still made Virgil's heart melt with the smallest of gestures.

“Just to the shops,” Virgil answered, softly. “I'm back now, okay? I'm still yours.”

Virgil set the shopping bags down, and then stripped off their hoodie. They tipped their head to the side, displaying the constellation of bruises that Roman had left there over the last couple of days.

“You're safe?” Roman's hands skittered lightly down Virgil's arms, and he was slow to lean down and scent Virgil, despite the invitation. “You're safe, and you're mine.”

“Damn right,” Virgil replied, nuzzling up into Roman's jawline a little.

Roman straightened up, frowning.

“Can you –” he asked, slowly. “On your knees for me?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow slowly.

“… Please?” Roman asked, sounding a little desperate.

Virgil sighed, and knelt on the floor.

“Better?” they asked, looking up at Roman.

Roman ran a hand through their hair, and let out a sigh of relief.

“Yes,” he said, before falling onto his knees too and wrapping Virgil in an embrace.

“Hey, hey, it's alright, everything's alright,” Virgil murmured soothingly, wrapping their arms around Roman's chest and burying their face into Roman's neck to share their scents.

“You were gone,” Roman said against Virgil's throat. “You weren't here, and I couldn't protect you, didn't know if you were safe or if you were leaving –”

“Never leaving,” Virgil promised. “Always safe, I promise.”

“Can I –”

Roman didn't even manage to finish his question before Virgil was pulling on his hair, tipping their throat up for a fresh mark. They moaned softly as Roman's teeth grazed over their skin, adding another fresh red-purple bruise to their impressive collection.

Virgil rocked their hips upward, already half-hard – heat hormones did have one up-side, after all – and a moment later Roman's hand was brushing over the front of their sweats. As he fumbled through the fabric, Virgil whined at the sudden rush of arousal sweeping through them.

“Can we – want to –”

“Want you in me,” Virgil answered back, surging up into Roman for a deep, hungry kiss.

They grabbed at one of the shopping bags lying on the floor nearby, even as Roman started working their sweats down over their ass. Their cock sprang free against their stomach – heat made underwear way too uncomfortable.

“There's lube in here somewhere, I know there is,” Virgil muttered. “Aha!”

They held up the tube triumphantly, and Roman took it with a smile as Virgil tugged their pants and socks the rest of the way off, before kissing Roman again, wanting to lose themselves in the slide of mouth against mouth and the press of Roman's hands on their skin –

Roman pulled away a little, panting, his eyes dark with lust.

“Turn around,” he said, and a shiver ran down Virgil's spine.

They hurried to obey, and were rewarded by the feeling of Roman pressed against their back, his cock hard against their ass. His hands wrapped around their chest, rolling one nipple between his fingers while he mouthed kisses at their neck.

“Roman…” Virgil moaned. “Please, alpha.”

“You want it fast?” Roman asked, his breath hot against Virgil's ear.

“You know I do.”

“Better hold on to something, then.”

Virgil reached back, pulling Roman after them by the hips as they shuffled forwards a few paces. They let themselves fall against the wall, their forearms resting on the cold surface as they arched their back.

“Will this do?”

Instead of an answer, Virgil was met by Roman's finger, pressing into his ass. They let out a curse, the lube cold inside them, but there wasn't much of a burn. They were already stretched out from knotting Roman last night, and fucking Pat this morning.

“More,” they huffed out, pushing their ass back, pushing Roman deeper. “More, I can take it.”

“ _Virgil_ –” Roman said, somewhere between fond annoyance and desperation. He sank a second finger in beside the first, his other hand wrapping around Virgil to scratch his fingernails along their stomach. He pumped quick and steady, pressing the lube in deep before scissoring them open a couple of times. Virgil groaned at the easy stretch of it, and squirmed their hips into the feeling.

“Ready for me?”

“ _Please_ ,” Virgil gasped, moaning a little in anticipation at the wet sounds of Roman slicking up his cock before he pressed forwards against them again.

Both of them groaned as Roman slid inside Virgil, pressing almost all the way inside in one smooth, tight slide. Virgil ached with every inch, the wonderful just-right kind of pain that burned exactly as fierce as the want inside of them, and made them feel how much Roman wanted them in return.

Roman pulled Virgil's hips down, until they were sat almost flush against his lap and Roman was peppering kisses and light bites across their shoulders. Then, slowly at first, he began to thrust his hips shallowly upwards, pressing into Virgil so deep that they were whimpering with the pleasure-pain of it, their eyes watering where their head rested forwards against their forearms.

“So good,” Roman murmured, pressing a kiss right on the side of their neck. “Vee? You alright?”

“Don't stop,” Virgil gasped.

“I won't,” Roman promised. One of his arms uncurled itself from Virgil's midriff, and instead moved between their legs, stroking along Virgil's inner thigh. Virgil yelped at the first soft touch to their cock, their hips jerking forward automatically.

“You close already?”

“I… yeah.” Virgil flushed a little. “Sorry.”

“Don't be,” Roman replied. “It's really fucking hot.”

“Ohhh…”

Roman bit down against Virgil's neck, right as he took hold of their cock, stroking it firmly in time with his thrusts. His motions were faster now, but still shallow, keeping himself almost all the way inside. With every motion, Roman's hand moved down as his hips thrust up, and Virgil was caught in between, whimpering softly with desperate pleasure.

With Roman so deep inside them, Virgil could feel Roman's knot start to swell, an extra pressure that ground back and forth against their prostate, burning white hot inside them. Their orgasm hit them suddenly, muscles pulsing as their come began to spurt out, dripping down over Roman's hand and onto their thighs.

Roman kept fucking them through the orgasm, his hips stuttering and his knot swelling until he began to spill inside Virgil, his own orgasm hitting just as theirs was fading. They ground down against him where the two of them were now locked together. Slowly, Virgil pulled Roman's unresisting hand off of their cock, and sucked his fingers into their mouth, cleaning their own come off of Roman with their tongue.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Roman breathed, his hips stuttering again. “Vee…”

“It's okay, just breathe through it,” Virgil murmured, running their hands soothingly along Roman's sides.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, both catching their breath. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions – they'd need their mates' help to move soon, before one or both of them got cramp. But judging from the soft moans from across the room, and the fact that when Virgil craned his head he could see Logan on the couch, clutching at Patton's head between his legs, it was going to be a few minutes before that happened.

“'m sorry,” Roman mumbled into Virgil's neck.

It took a few moments for them to register what he'd said.

“What? Why?”

“The whole bossy alpha thing when you got home. I know you hate that stuff. But heat…”

“I know what heat's like,” Virgil reassured him. “And you know I don't mind helping you with it. Whatever you need.”

“But me telling you what to do –”

“Hey,” Virgil said firmly. “You've got nothing to be sorry for. I love you, and I love being with you. In every combination. Even, sometimes, you telling me to get on my knees.” Virgil crooked their arm up to curl around Roman's head. “Cause I don't know if you noticed, but that turned out pretty fucking awesome.”

Roman chuckled a little, and nuzzled against their neck.

“Yeah, it did, didn't it?”

Virgil smiled.

“Just don't make a habit of it, okay?”

“Okay.”

“That's my alpha.”

And they kissed, soft and satisfied, still curled tight around each other on the floor, with both of them on their knees.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation on my Discord server! <https://discord.gg/YsEQWwa>


End file.
